


Discovering Star Wars

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauder's discover Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Tag says it all...Star Wars swept the world in its Intergalactic storm, even four wizards got caught in the wind!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Discovering Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKEAwhatyoudidthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKEAwhatyoudidthere/gifts).



**DISCOVERING STAR WARS**

“Wow!” Peter said, “how did those muggles doo that without magic?”

“I’m Luke!” James boasted, puffing his chest out.

“Like hell you are!” Sirius said punching his best friend’s arm. “If anyone is Luke, it's me!” he group laughed uproariously. 

A handsome sandy-haired boy shook his head and smiled, “Nah, Padfoot,” he sighed, “if you’re anyone, you’re Han Solo!”

“Oi, I’m not a mercenary.”

Peter was silent, he was still shocked at what muggles could accomplish. “Do you think there’s going to be another fillum with the same characters?” he asked timidly.

“Bet it won’t be as good as that one,” Prongs said in his I’m Right, voice. “One thing’s for sure, would love a Millennium Falcon - that thing would sure be fun to fly.”

“It’s a hunk of junk!”

Peter was straggling behind them his discomfort showed on his face as his arm began to burn “Do you think that the Dark Side wins?”

“Pfft,” Padfoot snorted, “how I hope not, I want to kill Vader myself!”

They walked down the pavement passing by a long queue. “All I know is,” James said, “is that I’m Luke!”

The group groaned, they knew what would take up months of their conversation… and indeed it did. At Order Meetings, at the wedding, at the hospital whilst waiting for James first child to be born and right to the point when it became clear that their own Dark Lord was converging and concentrating on them.


End file.
